


The Midnight Club

by ThePuppetMaster



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuppetMaster/pseuds/ThePuppetMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Pacifica have gone through some kind of portal, and things are going to get a lot crazier. Gideon’s taken over this world, and a very important somebody is dead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pendant

**Author's Note:**

> Pacifica Northwest knocked on the window of Dipper Pines late one night. She says she has a problem - her new jewelry can move. Dipper follows her to the cellar of her home, where they find something a bit... odd.

Dipper flipped the next page as softly as possible, trying not to make much noise. Mabel was sleeping soundly, snoring every few minutes. The page of the journal scraped across the sheet and Mabel coughed. Dipper quickly turned off the flashlight and held his breath, but clicked it back on when he heard her breath steady.

He simply couldn’t figure out this code in the journal. There were a lot of random symbols on the page when shined with a blacklight. Dipper didn’t have any idea why the author didn’t just write in English, but it could not have been more cryptic.

_Dink._

What was that?

Dipper turned off his flashlight and pulled the sheet down from his face. The moonlight blanketed onto the floor from the window, and he could see Mabel’s chest slowly rising and falling from across the room. Dipper watched her in peace for a moment, until another dink came from the window.

Slowly, Dipper crawled out of bed and went to his window to see a dark figure in a hood at the bottom of his house. Panic swept through him, and he stepped back to wake up Mabel before the person removed their hood.

Dipper was hit with the blinding sight of bleach blonde hair and he realized -

“Pacifica,” he whispered.

Pacifica waved her hand and beckoned him to the floor. Dipper hesitated for half a second before grabbed his vest, hat, and slipping on his shoes. He stuffed the book in his pocket and crept down the stairs. As he got into the shack, he heard a door close, but there wasn’t anything moving except for the lights from the vending machine.

With a creak, the door opened to the outside world and a wave of cool wind rushed over his face. He closed it and it banged a little harder than he had hoped.

Pacifica was standing in the shadows of the woods, her hood back up. She had on a deep blue dress, not really made for the situation.

Dipper crouched and ran, like he was trying not to be seen, and whisper yelled at her. “Pacifica? What are you doing?”

Pacifica waited until he had gotten close to her before hushing him. “I need your help.”

“Again?” Dipper exclaimed. “I literally just saved your family’s lives.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with my family. The butlers were cleaning the house after the party and one of them gave me this.”

She held up her hand, and a triangular gray gem, surrounded by sparkling diamonds, hung from a chain in the light.

“I kept it in my room, but it moves, Dipper.”

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked, taking it from her. The chain was cold, but he didn’t let go. “What do you mean, it moves?”

Pacifica flipped it over and showed him the back. “Look at this engraving.”

Dipper couldn’t read it in the dark, but Pacifica said it out loud anyway.

_“Ostendes mihi semitam.”_

And the necklace moved.

Dipper yelped as the pendant jerked in one direction. He dropped it out of fear and it landed in the dirt, starting to slide in a certain direction. Pacifica bent down and picked it up. _“Claudos.”_

The pendant stopped moving and hung limply again. Dipper stood up and stared at it, straightening his hat. “Whoa…”

“I looked up the words. It’s Latin for show me the path and halt.”

Dipper took it from Pacifica’s hand. “Where does it lead?”

“Somewhere in my house.” Pacifica pocketed it. “I was going to follow it, but I was too scared to do it alone. For all I know there’s another poltergeist that wants to kill my family again.”

“So you came to find me?”

“Well, duh. You did just save me from the last ghost.”

Dipper pondered for a second. “Okay. Let’s go.”

——-

They moved in silence on the ten minute walk to Northwest Manor. Pacifica was always a few feet in front of Dipper, leading the way. Dipper was looking through the journal for clues as to moving amulets when Pacifica put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

“We need to get in without getting seen. My parents are really upset about my outburst at the party.”

“Is everything okay?” Dipper asked, storing away his book and flashlight.

“Yeah. I definitely feel better about everything. Come on.”

Pacifica led the way up the stone path and walked around the brick wall to the left side. Dipper followed, unsure. “Uh, Pacifica, are you sure we’re going in the right direction?”

Pacifica pulled away some ivy and revealed a hole in the bricks. “Don’t doubt me.”

Dipper lead the way in and Pacifica ran up and opened the back door to get inside. Dipper followed, and Pacifica closed the door softly behind him. Dipper’s eyes adjusted and he realized they were in the kitchen. Pacifica grabbed a flashlight off the nearest counter and turned it on.

“Let’s go.”

She whispered the incantation, and the amulet jumped in her hand. Dipper took out his own flashlight and followed just behind her.

The house creaked and groaned with every step they took, but Pacifica moved swiftly as she ran down hall after hall. The pendant was nearly pulling her along, but she didn’t slow down. Dipper followed her directly to the foot of the grand staircase, where the pendant was ripped from her hand and struck the bottom stair, unmoving.

“Is this is?” Pacifica asked. “Ugh, all that for nothing.”

Dipper bent down and shined his flashlight on the bottom of the stair. He felt something with his fingers and there was a click as he slid it over. The middle of the stairs, about ten stairs up and five feet across, opened with a hiss and swung down as though it was on a hitch, so there was a downstairs leading away from the main room.

The two of them gaped at it. “Well that was unexpected,” Dipper said, and as though it was waiting for that cue, the pendant jumped to life and flew down the stairs. Dipper grabbed Pacifica’s hand and pulled her down with him. “Come on!”

They ran out of those ten stairs very quickly, and there was a spiral staircase after that. It took a while to get there, but they could hear the pendant clinking against every step.

As Dipper reached the bottom of the stairs he pause, and called _“Claudos!”_ at the pendant. The pendant stopped skittering across the metal floor, and Pacifica and Dipper walked into a large room.

It was a laboratory. The room was wide, but with a low ceiling. There were tables all over the place, with chemicals sitting on them. There were scorch marks on the walls, and another large table in the middle of the room.

Dipper walked in slowly, and Pacifica followed. The pendant was unmoving on the floor, and Pacifica picked it up.

“What is this place?”

“Seems like a lab…” Dipper looked at the papers on the table in the middle. “Contrary to the belief of the Lady Northwest, the research is continuing to be more successful. We will be moving out operations to a more secure location, and continue there.”

“So this was a lab someone in my family used?” Pacifica asked, picking up one of the papers. “There has been a problem with our research. The Pendant is having negative repercussions from our experiments. We have decided to cancel the experiment for the time being. Well that was fast.”

“Look at the time stamps, though,” Dipper pointed out. “These two letters were written almost ten years apart. And by the name man.”

“What does that say?” Pacifica squinted at the paper. “Doctor… Richard Winslow?”

Dipper looked closely as well. “Yeah, I think so. Where have I heard that name before?”

Pacifica glanced back that the pendant. _“Ostendes mihi semitam_ or whatever.”

The pendant flung itself in the air and crashed down on the middle of the table. Dipper bent down and looked beneath it. “Pacifica!”

Pacifica bent down and looked underneath as well. There was large trapdoor without hinges. A small, round hole was in the middle.

“Let’s move this,” Dipper said and they slid the table away from the trapdoor. 

Pacifica held the pendant in her hand and Dipper bent down to look. “Why is there an indent in the wood?”

Pacifica snorted. “I don’t know.”

Dipper resisted the urge to remind him that it was her fault they were down here in the first place, instead just running his fingers over an inscription. _“Sepositam et conditam.”_

Pacifica suddenly cried out, and the pendant dropped to the floor. It was glowing white, and skittered across the floor to the middle of the trapdoor. It shined brighter, and a hissing sound came from it.

“Run, Pacifica!” Dipper yelled, trying to take her hand. They turned to get out when the wood of the trapdoor splintered and the door broke away.

Instantly, wind hit them from the front, and nearly everything around them flew toward the trapdoor. Dipper grabbed a torch bracket on the wall, and planted his feet, trying to stay up. He clung with one hand to the bracket, the other to Pacifica, but his hands were slipping.

“Dipper!” Pacifica cried his name as their fingers slid apart, and she was thrown backward.

“Pacifica!” Dipper yelled, but she was instantly sucked into the trapdoor in a flash of blue eyeliner and blonde extensions. 

Dipper clung to the bracket with both hands, but with a horrible cracking sound it was ripped from the wall. Dipper fell to the ground and turned, sliding feet fist to the hole.

“No!” he yelled futilely, and his voice cracked as he fell into the door, the scream echoing in the silence.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Pacifica have gone through some kind of portal, and things are going to get a lot crazier. Pacifica has a entire troupe of people who despise her (almost like in the real world), and Dipper finds that someone very important to him has died.

Light vanished almost instantaneously. Dipper was falling straight down, his back angled toward whatever was at the bottom of this hole. He watched as the light from the lab turned shrunk to the size of a postage stamp, then disappear.

“Pacifica!” Dipper yelled out. “Can you hear me?”

Of course she couldn’t. The wind whipping in Dipper’s ears ensured he wouldn’t be able to hear her response anyway. Dipper did a back flip and angled his feet down as much as possible.

I’m dead, Dipper thought hopelessly, when an idea struck him like lightning. He pulled his flashlight out and turned it on, shining it around him.

The walls were jagged rock. Dipper made a mental note to stay away from them. As he fell, Dipper felt something hit his face. It was wet. It was then that he realized there was water falling with him, as well as the tables and everything from the lab.

Suddenly, a second light appeared directly beneath him. Dipper shined his light down and saw a panic face surrounded by a mane of pale hair.

Pacifica.

Dipper angled his body down and tried to fall a little faster to catch up. Pacifica grabbed his hand as he drifted between a table and a chair. With a pull, Pacifica was at Dipper’s level, and both looked panicked.

Pacifica yelled something, but Dipper couldn’t tell what it was. He looked down and saw a tiny, white light appearing at the bottom.

“What is that?” he yelled, and Pacifica mouthed back “I don’t know!”

Before either of them could think of a logical answer, the light grew brighter and they felt pressure on their temples. The pressure only got more intense and the light only got brighter. Dipper cried out, and felt himself fading -

BOOM.

Dipper jerked awake, gasping, and clutching at anything he could reach - which just so happened to be grass. Everything started slowing into focus, and Dipper swallowed.

It was still night time, but they were outside. A cool breeze was blowing over the calm environment. It was pretty much silent, except for the sound of cars. It was clear Dipper was in a place high up, because the ground a few feet away dropped off.

Dipper had stood shakily to his feet and turned to face the ridge when a cough came from beside him. He saw that there was a stirring figure to his right, and instantly deduced that it was Pacifica.

Quickly, Dipper stumbled to her, and grabbed her under one arm, lifting her to her feet. Pacifica coughed for a few more seconds, and leaned all of her weight on Dipper.

“Dipper?”

“Yeah. It’s me.”

Pacifica rolled her eyes. “Of all the people…”

Dipper took a step away and she fell to her knees with a yelp. Dipper, mumbling an apology, bent to help her up again, and this time she stood straight herself.

“Where are we?”

Dipper looked out over the ridge and saw a town. There was a waterfall to the right of it all, and the town seemed slightly small. The giveaway was the water tower - a large, red muffin was painted on it, next to the words Gravity Falls.

It could have easily been assumed that they were still in Gravity falls - but for a few differences. A large, pink, sparkly mansion sat on the outskirts of town, in the shape of a small, annoying head…

“What is that?” Pacifica asked, staring at it.

Dipper took a deep breath. “Gideon Gleeful.”

“That little freak is out of jail?” Pacifica groaned, brushing off her dress and picking up her hood. “Didn’t you guys, like, just throw him in? And how long did we fall down that stupid portal thing?”

Dipper didn’t notice much else different. There were a few lights on in town, way too many for it to be midnight. The moon indicated that it was around ten o’clock, which didn’t make sense at all, since they had found the cellar at midnight.

“We must have gone through a time rift or something. It brought us up here and back two hours.”

Pacifica scoffed. “So what’s that thing?”

Dipper shrugged. “Maybe we went ahead a couple of weeks and this is just what Gideon did to the town in that time.”

He opened the journal. “Time rifts can be reversed by putting the object in backwards. So if we put the necklace back into the wood the other way, we can go home.”

Pacifica nodded. “Hey, maybe we can see what everyone’s wearing. I can be a trendsetter.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and started to walked down the path to the left.

It took them about five minutes to get into the town. Dipper was surveying the place, looking for differences, when Pacifica grabbed Dipper’s arm. “Dipper - look.”

Dipper turned his head and saw the clock tower ticking away; it was 11:45. They still had a half hour until they were back on their time. Dipper kept walking, taking Pacifica’s hand in his.

“Where is everyone?” Pacifica said, looking around. “There’s usually people around, even this late.”

“Yeah, where’s Old Man McGucket?” Dipper asked, looking around. “Where’s Lazy Susan? The diner doesn’t close until midnight. Why is it closed now?”

“Maybe she changed it while we were gone?” Pacifica said. Dipper nodded.

The light pole flickered, and Pacifica jumped, squeezing Dipper’s hand. Dipper squeezed it back reassuringly, and Pacifica smiled, her face red.

Dipper looked away, blushing, and lead Pacifica onward. It was a few more seconds before the attack began.

It started with Pacifica. Dipper couldn’t see what happened to her, only that she yelped and pulled away from Dipper’s hand. Dipper turned to see what happened and felt a small prick on his neck. He clapped his hand to it and pulled out a small, wooden dart.

Everything started to spin as the effects of the dart took place. Dipper dropped the dart as his vision went funny, but he remained standing. He couldn’t be sure if the men he saw picking up Pacifica and carrying her away were real or not, but when something grabbed him by the waist and ran, he knew.

They were taken out of town and deep into the woods, carried over the shoulder of large men. Dipper watched trees go past without struggling because he was so weak. He knew it was bad that he was getting taken, but he couldn’t have done anything about it.

Maybe two minutes later he was dropped heavily onto the ground. He found the strength to turn and look where they were, but all he saw was a figure.

A silhouette stood outlined by a light behind it. It was clearly a girl, and he could see her curves. She talked, but Dipper couldn’t see her face.

“What do we have here?”

The answer came from “An aristocrat and, presumably, a servant. They were roaming the town.”

“Thought they’d be rebellious, I assume?”

That voice sounded familiar…

“Lock em up.”

Dipper tried to raise his head a little bit more as the silhouette turned away. She was wearing a flannel shirt and boots.

“Wendy?”

The silhouette stopped and turned around, staring at Dipper. She walked forward and lifted his head from the ground staring at his face. It was Wendy. Her eyes widened. “This can’t be real.”

“It’s me, it’s Dipper,” Dipper said, trying to stand.

Wendy let go of his chin and Dipper fell back to the ground. He stayed there, but still heard the next words.

“Dipper Pines is dead. Who are you?”

The world faded entirely, those words still bouncing in Dipper’s head.


End file.
